Yes Pretty Cure GX!
Yes Pretty Cure GX is a next gen story with StarQueen22. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Creme Yumehara/Cure Daydream A bit of a hyper active girl with heart of gold. Though brave she does have a huge fear of spiders, ghosts, and being alone. In civilian form, she has short light brown hair in the same style of her mother and violet eyes. In Mascot form, she is a white/creme colored chipmunk with a violet flower on her ear. As Cure Daydream, her hair is tied half up with a butterfly clip with a cerise hairbow and her eyes turn cerise. Her theme colors are Ceirse and cream. Akane Damon/Cure Akai A hot headed girl always ready for a fight. She is childhood friends with Creme. She was raised around boxing since her father is very into boxing and has started learning herself. In civilian form, she has a weird mix of red and brown tied in half with some tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. As Cure Akai, her hair is cut shorter in a pixie cut turn scarlet with a butterfly clip on the side of her head and her eyes turn bright red. Her theme colors are red and Cream. Chiyako Amai/Cure Sunbeam A shy young girl who wants to be an actress like her mother but has stage fright. She works in the school's postal office for delivering mail to teachers. In civilian form, she has blonde hair slightly curled at the ends tied in a ponytail over her shoulder with blue ribbon and hazel eyes. As Cure Sunbeam, her hair turns bright blonde tying in side ponytails held by orange butterfly bows and her eyes turn yellow. Her theme colors are yellow, orange and cream. Aimi Minazuki/Cure Umi A calm cool and collected beauty of the school who is the student concuil president of the school and childhood friend of Chiasa. In civilian form, she has past shoulder length dark blue hair in a braid and sapphire blue eyes. As Cure Umi, her hair turns sapphire blue and grows longer in a french braid with a blue butterfly clip in the back and her eyes stay the same. Chiasa Akimoto/Cure Rosemary Milkshake/Maeko Mimino/Rose Grace Madoka Kokoro/Cure Cupid A smart mouthed and hot headed girl with a love of chess. She was raised in Britain since her mother Atsuko married an american and moved their soon after their marriage. She loves biking and hiking any chance she can get. In civilian form, she has waist length dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. As Cure Cupid, her hair turns wavier and pulled in a loose ponytail with a pink bow with a butterfly in the middle and her eyes turn dark pink. DeeDee/Desert Queen She's the mascot of the series from the Kingdom of Cake who's kingdom is invaded by what she calls "The Inner Darkness" which has taken over her entire kingdom worried that'll spread comes down to earth to find the cures of legend. She soon unlocks an ability to transform into an ally called "Desert Queen". In Mascot form, she is a small orange and yellow bird with pink pouch tied to her side. In human form, she has waist length dark orange hair with feather hairclips. Villains The Inner Darkness They are the villains of the series who trap people's hearts in darkness to create a dark dreamy from a Dreamy. Queen Shadow She's the leader of the inner darkness and was once the Queen of Cake Kingdom before being taken over she sent DeeDee to Earth to find the Cures of Legend and the Dreamies. Akumu They are the monsters of the day. Items Dreamies Catch They are the henshin items. They are similar to Pinkie Catch but more advanced. Dreamies They are the collectables of the series. If collected they will become a force to repel the darkness. Family Cremepuff/Chiasa Yumehara She's Creme's younger sister who is 5 years old sister who has really bad control of her mascot form randomly changing into it. Atsuko Kokoro and James Conroy They are Madoka's parents. Atsuko was Nozomi's rival in love with Coco and a Cure on the original team but dropped her crush when she saw the two were meant for each other and soon fell for a family friend's son when visiting the states and soon feel in love with James Visa Versa. Episodes # The Return of the Cures! Cure Daydream is born! # A Firey Friendship! Cure Akai is born! # The Refreshing Sun! Cure Sunbeam is born!